Surprises and Joyous Times
by LittleRed314
Summary: It's Harry and Ginny's wedding day, and there's a bunch of chaos! How will everything turn out? My first Harry Potter one-shot! Read and review!  Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione, AU


Hello again! :) It's Meggz here with my first Harry Potter fanfiction! I'm super excited! This story was based on a dream I had the other night, and I just _had_ to write it. I can honestly say I'm obsessed with the Harry Potter books right now, and I'm extremely excited to post this one-shot!

I fell kind of intimidated to post it because J. K. Rowling is such an amazing and talented author, and I know that my stories will never be as good as her's… but that's why we have fan fiction, right? ;)

Enjoy and please review! (No flames, but I definitely allow constructive criticism!)

* * *

><p><strong>Surprises and Joyous Times<strong>

"I can't believe I'm finally fulfilling my dream!" Ginny sighed.

Hermione laughed. "Yes, the dream you've been dreaming ever since you were eleven."

Ginny blindly slapped her. "Shut it, you!"

"Ginny! Don't do that, you're going to mess me up!" Hermione scolded as she held the hot curling iron in Ginny's hair.

"Sorry," Ginny rolled her eyes.

Today was the day she was finally getting married. She sat in a chair in the bathroom while Hermione patiently curled her hair to perfection. _I'm finally getting married_, Ginny kept thinking as a smile broke out on her face.

"Excited?" Hermione asked.

"How could you tell?" Ginny replied sarcastically. "Hermione, you are a genius, I tell you."

It was Hermione's turn to slap Ginny.

"Hey," Ginny pointed at her. "No slapping the bride."

"Aw, but that ruins all my fun!" Hermione whined.

"Ha ha," Ginny said. "Are you almost done?"

"Almost..." Hermione took the curling iron out of one last curl. "There!"

"And why are we doing it this way?" Ginny finally asked. "You do remember you are a witch, right?"

"Yes," Hermione replied. "It's just that my mum told me everything about her wedding day, and it sounded like a dream. I wanted to make sure that we follow everything she did to make your day unforgettable."

Ginny smiled. "It would be unforgettable anyway."

Suddenly the door swung open and the trademark Wealsey hair was shown.

"Almost done Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Actually, I've just finished!" Hermione unplugged the iron. (Causing Ron to give a blank look.)

"Good because I'm new to this whole wedding thing and I'm freaking out! I promised

Harry that I'd help him though," Ron ranted, while breathing heavily.

"Calm down, Ron," Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll help you."

"What about me?" Ginny asked, feeling left out.

Hermione quickly charmed her hair to stay curled. "You'll get by," Hermione nodded at her.

"Fine," Ginny said as the door closed. She stared at her reflection. _I'm finally getting married. _Ran through her head yet again.

* * *

><p>Harry was pacing around upstairs. <em>Where's Ron?<em> He paused to look up at the door. Nothing. He looked at the floor again and continued his pacing. _I'm a nervous wreck._ Harry thought as he flopped down on a chair.

Hermione popped her head in the door. "Hi Har-"

"Hermione!" Ron scolded and pulled her back out. "What if he'd been changing at the moment you decided to burst in?"

"I wasn't 'bursting in' Ron-"

"Hermione," Ron shook his head. "Men need privacy, and how do you expect us to get it when you don't even knock?"

"I didn't think it was that big of a problem Ron!" Hermione shouted.

"You've got to learn to respect our boundaries-" Ron started.

Harry stood up. "Ron," Hermione and Ron both looked over at him. "It's fine. Let her in."

Ron rolled his eyes, defeated. Hermione glared at Ron, then smiled at Harry.

"How's everything going?" she asked.

"Not good," Harry replied. "I don't know how to do any of this stuff. I'm not that used to getting married."

Hermione laughed. "Don't worry, I'll help you."

"Do you need me or am I free to check on Mum's cake?" Ron asked.

"Go ahead," Hermione sighed.

Ron gave a smile and scampered out of the room.

"So, first off, your hair," Hermione grabbed a comb and tried to get it to cooperate.

"It's not going to work, Hermione," Harry warned her.

"Oh yes it will if I can help it," she persisted.

"You can't," Harry replied calmly.

"Don't give up hope!" Hermione combed harder.

"Ow!" Harry flinched. "Can't you just use a spell or something?"

Hermione put the comb down. "Now there's an idea!"

She stood up and pulled out her wand. She thought for a moment, and then muttered a spell. Sparks flew out of the tip of her wand and headed for Harry's hair.

Hermione slapped a hand over her mouth and stared with wide eyes.

"What?" Harry asked nervously.

Hermione handed him a small mirror. Harry looked at his reflection and gasped. His hair was flat all right, but extremely greasy like Snape's.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Hermione apologized. "Let me fix it."

Harry only nodded, mouth still hanging open.

Hermione mumbled another spell and Harry's hair was back to normal. "I guess that'll just have to cut it."

"That's what I was expecting the whole time," Harry sighed.

* * *

><p>Ron burst through the kitchen door, getting a strong whiff of a mouth-watering cake.<p>

"How's the cake coming along, Mum?"

"Very well actually," Molly replied, mixing up the icing. "How does a chocolate peppermint cake sound?"

"Sounds brilliant!" Ron smiled. "Ordinary- but brilliant!"

"I want to make sure it's a flavor everyone can agree on," Molly pulled out her wand and charmed the spoon to mix a big bowl of icing.

As Molly turned around to prepare the decorations, Ron tried to sneakily take a pinch of the cake. As his hand got only centimeters away from the cake, his fingers stung and he immediately pulled back and yelped.

Molly turned around and chuckled. "I see you've discovered the protective bubble I set around the cake."

"Yeah," Ron shook his hand. "You're a genius."

"Don't be sore, Ron. We need everything perfect! How is everything going to be perfect if you go stealing chunks of cake?" Molly cast a spell to cease the stinging in Ron's hand.

"I was only going for a pinch," Ron whined.

Ginny stuck her head through the kitchen door. "Mum, I'll be needing some help."

"Ron, go help your sister," Molly ordered.

"Why me?" Ron complained.

"Because," Molly sighed. "I need to finish this cake."

"I could do it for you," Ron suggested.

"No thanks, Ron. I'll be wanting an _edible_ cake for my wedding," Ginny teased.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Mum-"

"For Merlin's sake, Ron! Just help your sister!" Molly raised her voice.

Ron hesitantly exited the kitchen with Ginny.

"I'll have you know, I don't know much about girls," Ron walked to Ginny's room. "I couldn't even help Harry- and he's a guy!"

"All I'm asking for is someone's opinion," Ginny explained.

Ron plopped down on an empty chair and raised his eyebrow at his sister.

Ginny pulled out several necklaces and earrings and held them out to Ron.

"Which ones?" she asked.

"I don't know!" Ron protested.

"Just give your honest opinion," Ginny ordered calmly.

"Those," Ron pointed to a pair of silver earrings.

"Okay," Ginny agreed and set them aside. "Which necklace?"

"The locket," Ron nodded.

Ginny smiled. "Thanks. Now leave. I've got to change."

"Yes your majesty!" Ron bowed sarcastically and left the room.

* * *

><p>Hermione handed Harry a black tie. "Here."<p>

"Thanks," Harry muttered. He put it on and tucked it under his tux jacket.

Hermione looked at his appearance. "Turn around."

Harry turned, and Hermione thought.

"One more thing," Hermione flicked her wand and a red rose appeared on Harry's tux.

"Perfect!" she clapped.

Harry walked over to the mirror and smiled. He looked nice, and he was glad he could stop changing now.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Hermione called.

Ron slid through the opening of the door and smiled.

"Wow, Harry," Ron commented. "You look great!"

"Thank you," Harry replied politely.

"How's Ginny coming along?" Hermione asked. Butterflies erupted in Harry's stomach.

He still needed to remind himself that this wasn't a dream.

"She's getting changed," Ron replied simply.

Hermione strolled to the door. "I'm going to go check on her."

"Thanks Hermione," Harry called after her. Hermione put a hand up in a 'your welcome' fashion.

"So," Ron sat down. "Nervous?"

Harry nodded. He was excited, but very nervous. "It's not like I've had much practice."

"Good," Ron laughed. "You shouldn't be used to this."

Harry smiled. _Today's the day._

* * *

><p>"Percy and Penelope's children are here!" Ron shouted as he ran to the door.<p>

Ginny ran in front of him as fast as she could in her wedding dress. "Let them see their Auntie Ginny!"

Ginny excitedly pulled open the door to find no one. A look of disappointment flashed across her face. Suddenly the bunch of redheads appeared on the porch.

"SURPRISE!" they all shouted simultaneously.

Ginny jumped at the shock. "You!" she pointed a finger accusingly at Fred and George who were standing behind them.

"Scared you, didn't we?" George smiled.

"Hey kids, we scared Auntie Ginny!" Fred said excitedly.

The kids cheered and laughed. Ginny ran to give them all hugs.

"Carol!" she hugged the eldest. "You're getting so big!"

"Of course I am," Carol replied. "I'm almost nine!"

Ginny went to the next in line. "Is that you Darien? You look like such a gentleman!"

Darien smiled. "I try my best."

"Well, you're doing a very good job of it," Ginny returned the smile.

She got to the twins. "Mayra! Jenna!"

They both hugged her. "How old are you two now?" Ginny asked.

"Five!" They chorused.

"Lovely," Ginny laughed.

She came to the youngest one. "Gordon," she smiled. He smiled and quickly covered his face with his hands.

"Don't mind him, Auntie Ginny," Mayra told her.

"Yeah, he's still really shy," Jenna finished.

Ginny wrapped him in a hug. "It's great to see you again."

Suddenly Sirius apparated onto the porch. "Look at your Bridezilla, children!"

The kids giggled.

"Sirius," Ginny smiled.

"Ginny," Sirius mocked her.

"Oh, come here, you!" Ginny laughed and gave him a hug.

"Harry! Come out here! Sirius has arrived!" Ron shouted into the house before he gave Sirius a hug.

Harry ran out of the door looking very nice. "Sirius!"

Ginny and Ron backed off and let them catch up.

Percy and Penelope ran up the driveway with angry looks on their faces.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!" Percy yelled.

Fred and George turned around and looked at them innocently.

Penelope's face was equally as red as Percy's. "Don't you dare run off with our kids like that! They could've been hurt!"

"We weren't technically 'running' off with them-" George started.

"You know what I mean!" Penelope yelled.

Fred laughed. "Relax you two! We were only going to surprise Harry and Ginny on their big day."

Percy held back from yelling again and slowly took a breath. Penelope followed his example.

"Besides, we're your brothers. You should trust us!" George added in.

Percy still sounded angry. "That's why we should be worried."

Fred and George smirked at them while Ron looked offended, but Ginny just laughed.

"Thanks for coming guys!" she ran up to them and gave them each hugs.

Percy and Penelope smiled and tried to forget about the previous incident. Today was about Ginny and Harry and they wouldn't let anyone ruin it.

Hermione came out onto the porch and said her hellos.

"Why don't we all settle in the backyard?" Hermione suggested.

Ron bent down to the kids. "Your grandma made a nice breakfast for us all."

"Breakfast!" Gordon yelled, and then slapped his hand over his mouth as if remembering that he was supposed to be shy.

The children ran inside chattering happily. Percy cleared his throat and they all froze and turned around.

"Thank you Uncle Ron," they said politely all together.

Percy smiled and gave them a nod and they continued inside.

Carol didn't budge from her spot though.

"Is something wrong, Carol?" Ginny asked.

"I wish the children wouldn't act so immature," she replied, sounding a lot like her father.

Ron passed by Ginny. "Just what we need, another Percy."

Penelope bent down to her level. "They only need a good example, Carol dear."

"I'll be sure to act the proper way," Carol nodded.

"Thank you, dear," Percy smiled, and nudged her inside.

When they were inside, Sirius rolled his eyes. "Charming girl, isn't she?"

"What can you expect?" Ginny laughed. "She's Percy's daughter."

Sirius laughed along and escorted Ginny inside.

Molly gave everyone hugs and brought them to the table in the backyard, which was set for everyone with warm food. Everyone sat down and started digging in to their meal.

Suddenly, there was a crash from inside and Mr. Weasley scrambled outside.

"Hello everyone!" he straightened out his suit. "Sorry about the vase, dear." He quickly pecked Molly on the cheek.

Molly stepped inside and pointed her wand. "Reparo!" She rejoined everyone else at the table.

Arthur was going around the table greeting everyone. When he came to Harry he smiled. "My, Harry! You're looking sharp!"

"Thank you," Harry shook Arthur's hand.

"And Ginny!" he gasped. "You're beautiful!"

Ginny blushed and hugged her father. Harry mentally agreed.

They ate quickly and arrived to the wedding location by portkey.

Percy and Penelope took their kids into the reception hall to get touched up. Hermione led Ginny to her dressing room and Ron led Harry to his.

Hermione closed the door behind Ginny.

"Hermione," Ginny stuttered.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"I don't feel too well," Ginny stated.

"It's only nerves," Hermione sat down next to her. "I bet it's mainly excitement."

Ginny smiled and nodded. "I can't believe this is really happening."

"Do you want me to pinch you?" Hermione asked.

"No," Ginny smiled. "I know it's real."

"Just think. In a couple of hours you'll officially be Mrs. Ginny Potter," Hermione acknowledged.

* * *

><p>Ron and Harry entered Harry's dressing room.<p>

"How are you feeling?" Ron asked.

"Like one of Fred and George's fireworks," Harry admitted.

Ron laughed. "I hope you don't explode like they do. That wouldn't be pretty."

Harry smiled and sat down.

"Is this a dream?" he closed his eyes and laid his head back.

"No," Ron replied simply. "But if you fall asleep now, you'll miss your own wedding."

Harry opened his eyes. "What time is it?"

"10:45," Ron looked at his watch.

"Less than an hour," Harry mused.

There was a loud knock on the door. Ron walked over and opened it up.

"Professor Lupin!" he exclaimed.

Remus gave him a look.

"Sorry, I forgot," Ron said. "How are you, Remus?"

"Very well thank you," he smiled. "May I come in?"

Ron nodded and opened the door wide.

Harry stood up. "Remus!"

He gave him a quick hug and Remus asked, "Doing well?"

"Sort of," Harry replied honestly.

Fred and George suddenly apparated into the room.

"Just don't let your nerves get the best of you," George suggested.

"We once went to a wedding and the groom threw up all over the poor little ring bearer," Fred laughed.

"Who would invite you two to a wedding?" Ron teased. The twins acted as if they didn't hear him.

"Thanks guys, I feel so much better," Harry replied sarcastically and sat down.

Remus sat next to him. "Don't listen to them. Just make this day the best of your life."

Harry smiled. "Thanks for the help, Remus."

* * *

><p>Ginny helped Hermione with her hair. Hermione shifted in her chair.<p>

"Hermione, stop moving!" Ginny scolded her.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so nervous!" Hermione admitted.

"Why are _you_ nervous?" Ginny raised her eyebrow.

"Because Fred and George are here," Hermione said. They both burst out laughing.

After a few more minutes, Ginny was finished with Hermione's hair. It was smooth with small curls that fell around her shoulders.

"It's beautiful, Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, touching the delicate curls.

"My maid of honor has to look stunning now, doesn't she?" Ginny smiled.

Hermione smiled too. "I guess so." She stood up.

"This is going to be the most memorable day of my life," Ginny sighed dreamily.

There was shouting all of the sudden right outside their dressing room.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shrugged and they gazed out the window.

Mayra and Jenna were running around in their dresses, squealing, while Darien was in his suit, chasing them, followed by a red-faced Percy who was yelling at them to stop running.

Hermione giggled. "Didn't think the kids could outrun Percy!"

"You know how Percy is," Ginny started. "Doesn't want to make a spectacle of himself."

They continued to watch as Penelope came out to help, and Gordon followed Mayra and Jenna's example. There was a knock on the dressing room door. Hermione got up to answer it.

Hermione opened the door. "Carol?"

"Mum asked me to get some help," she stated, sounding as sophisticated as she could.

Ginny laughed. "I'll go."

Carol half-smiled and walked back to the scene, with Ginny following closely behind. By the time they got there, Fred and George were also running up to the bunch, laughing.

"Calm down, everyone!" Ginny tried calling over all the noise.

"What's going on?" Fred managed to say despite all his laughing.

"KIDS!" Percy yelled. "SETTLE DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

They didn't listen. Percy grabbed a hold of the back of Jenna's dress and held her still. Penelope ran after Mayra and did the same.

Gordon and Darien kept running and shouting, though. Fred called, "Accio Darien!" right as George called, "Accio Gordon!"

Darien and Gordon flew off the ground into the twins' hands.

Percy and Carol both looked appalled.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!" he shouted. "Don't you ever use summoning charms on my kids again!"

Darien and Gordon were giggling.

"That was fun, Uncle Fred!" Darien smiled.

"Can we do it again?" Gordon asked excitedly.

"No, you may NOT do it again!" Penelope cried, wrenching Gordon out of George's hands.

Fred put Darien down, and Percy grabbed his hand. "Come back inside right now, all of you!"

The kids hung their heads and followed their parents inside.

As soon as they were all back in the hall, Ginny and the twins started into a laughing fit.

"That was brilliant, you two!" Ginny smiled.

"Thank you," George smirked.

Hermione caught up to the trio, laughing.

"I saw the whole thing from the window," she proclaimed. "That was very entertaining!"

"It was," Fred agreed.

Hermione turned to Ginny. "We should go, the wedding is going to start in half an hour."

"Ok," Ginny nodded.

"Good luck," the twins called.

* * *

><p>The peaceful organ music played as everyone entered the church. Both Harry and Ginny felt major butterflies as the procession started.<p>

Percy and Penelope Weasley walked down the aisle first, followed by Fred Weasley and Angelina Johnson, George Weasley and Alicia Spinnet, and lastly the best man and the maid of honor- Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

They all took their positions and smiled at everyone. Next came Carol, Mayra, and Jenna as the flower girls. They giggled as they tossed petals. Mayra ran out of petals half way down the aisle and ran back to pick them up. The guests all started laughing, and Carol (clearly annoyed) grabbed Mayra by the shoulders and guided her to the front.

After they got to the front, Darien and Gordon walked in synchronization carrying the rings. They got up to the front without difficulty, and smiled in satisfaction that they were 'better than the girls.'

Arthur Weasley sighed. "Are you ready, dear?"

Ginny smiled at her dad. "I've never been more ready."

Arthur held out his left arm and Ginny gently took it with her right arm. They walked down the aisle, everyone staring at the bride. Ginny softly smiled, and she heard her dad sniffle. Before he sat down next to Molly, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He smiled and took his seat.

Harry and Ginny locked eyes and they both smiled. _This was really happening._

* * *

><p>"I now pronounce you, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the pastor concluded.<p>

Harry gently kissed Ginny and their families and friends applauded.

Fred and George both flicked their wands and fireworks went of above Harry and Ginny's heads. They smiled and looked out at the guests. Arthur and Molly were both happily crying, Hermione and Ron were smiling and nodding, Percy and Penelope and their kids were cheering, Sirius and Remus were laughing, and Fred and George gave them a wink. They also caught a surprise guest in the audience- Dumbledore. He waved and smiled the widest of them all. The others were simply applauding.

This was the best day of their lives.

* * *

><p>They all made their way over to the reception hall joyfully. There was already music playing, and some people who got there early were dancing. Dumbledore stopped Harry and Ginny.<p>

"Dumbledore!" Ginny smiled and gave him a hug.

"Hello Mrs. Potter," Dumbledore laughed. "I'm going to have to get used to that."

"Me too," Ginny giggled.

"Dumbledore, I'm glad you came," Harry smiled.

"Why wouldn't I?" Dumbledore returned the smile.

"We didn't get an answer from you," Ginny explained. "We were surprised to see you."

"Surprises are good," Dumbledore's eyes sparkled. Ginny smiled.

"Thanks again for coming," Harry said.

"Your welcome. I take my hat off to you- or I would, if I were not afraid of showering you with spiders," Dumbledore laughed. Harry and Ginny both joined in his laughter.

The song ended and another one started almost immediately.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic far beyond all we do here! Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Ginny replied. Dumbledore left them and sauntered over to the dance floor.

Harry held out his hand and led Ginny to the dance floor too. They started dancing.

"So, _Mrs. Potter_," Harry smirked. "How are you doing this fine evening?"

"Well, _Mr. Potter_," Ginny mimicked. "I feel wonderful!"

"Same for me," Harry twirled her.

Ginny giggled and Harry laughed with her. Ron and Hermione were watching them from a table.

"Look at them," Hermione sighed.

"I know," Ron replied. "I never thought it would actually happen."

"I always knew," Hermione said. Ron gave her a look.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"How did you always know?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Have you seen the way they looked at each other?" Hermione smiled.

Ron gave her another questioning look.

"Really, guys are so blind," Hermione muttered.

"Hey," Ron warned.

Hermione smiled. "Honestly, they clearly liked each other for _ages!_"

Madam Rosmerta ambled up to Ron and Hermione. "Would any of you like anything to drink?"

"Butterbeer, please," Ron and Hermione said simultaneously. They looked at each other and started laughing. Madam Rosmerta smiled and walked away.

Hermione laid her head on Ron's shoulder unknowingly. Ron tensed for a second, but relaxed and smiled.

Fred saw this happen between them. "Oi, George!"

George looked at him. "What, Fred?"

"Look at ickle Ronnie," he pointed.

George gasped.

"I know," Fred smiled and nodded.

"What are we going to do?" George smiled.

"Nothing," Fred replied simply.

"Nothing?" George replied, shocked.

"Let's give him a break for one night," Fred said.

George waved his hand in front of Fred's face. "Are you ok? It's still Fred in there, right?"

Fred laughed. A couple tables away from them, Percy and Penelope were having a rough time with the kids.

"Who wants to see Uncle Sirius make water squirt out of daddy's ears again?" Sirius asked the children.

Darien, Mayra, Jenna, and Gordon all raised their hands.

"No, Sirius, I've had enough-" Percy was interrupted by Sirius casting the spell again.

All the kids (except Carol) cheered and laughed. Remus joined in.

"Bravo, Sirius!" he clapped.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Carol stated.

Sirius turned to her. "Do you want water coming out of _your_ ears, Carol?"

"No," she replied.

"Then I suggest you don't make me mad," Sirius smiled mischievously.

Carol's eyes widened for a second, and then she hopped off her chair and left.

She walked over to Ginny and Harry, and gently tapped Harry. Harry stopped dancing and bent down to her.

"Yes, Carol?" he smiled.

"Uncle Harry, your godfather is being incredibly annoying, and I demand you go over there and shut him up!" she crossed her arms.

Harry and Ginny looked over where Sirius was and started laughing.

"Oh, Carol, he's only having a bit of fun," Ginny stated.

"He's being _immature,_" she said.

"Carol," Harry started. "Can you please _try_ to get along with him tonight? For me?"

Carol shifted uncomfortably and rolled her eyes. "I guess…"

"Thanks," Harry smiled and she stalked off. "Where were we?"

"Right here," Ginny giggled and started dancing again. Harry looked down into her eyes and she gazed back. They leaned in for a kiss. When they broke apart, they were both smiling.

"Madam Rosmerta is proposing a toast to Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Dumbledore announced. "To Harry and Ginny Potter, no matter what, may you always stand strong."

Everyone drank their butterbeer and Harry and Ginny smiled.

"Long live the Potters!" Dumbledore concluded.

* * *

><p>There's the story, everyone! I hope you liked it! I really am no good at endings, but I tried my best. :

And since I'm from California in the U.S., I'm more used to the phrases we use here, so if something sounds weird, it's because of that. Sorry!

Like I said, please review and any constructive criticism is welcome! :) Thanks in advance everyone!

~Meggz :D


End file.
